Voice of an Angel
by xxHannahMainxx
Summary: Clare finds a new talent but everything starts to go wrong, will the pain leave her to beautiful meanings?
1. Changes

Everything was going great in Morganville for a change, life finally got back to normal after.. well you know 's about 6 years after everything. The Glass house residence lived there lives like anyone on Morganville. Shane now owned the BBQ shop, Clare still works for Myrin, though she doesn't mind as much but Shane still had his differences. Eve now manages in Common Grounds after Oliver begged her and raised the pay because he needed someone who he could trust being out of town on new business for Amile all the time. Michael now owns the music store he worked in after the owner and good friend passed away, he left the place, money and his home to Michael witch he rents out to people. So things wear going great, well for Morganville anyway.

Clare re-decorated the secret room, it still has the old sofa and also the old sofa from the lounge, but now the walls wear a brighter cream colour, a window had been fitted, the floor had been sanded down and vanished making it look authentic. The room looked bigger, a small fluffy rug lie in the middle of the room. a small desk was located at the far end of the room covered in Physics/Science books, a new phone, touch lamp and photos of the 'family' - Ameile, Oliver, Myrin and Sam in one photo (yes! Sam lives in this story) in the other Shane, Michael, Eve herself and little Mia. The lighting had been re-fitted to make the room brighter and when you opened the door the lights wear censored to turn on as soon as you approach the 1 step. since only Clare used the room everyone agreed she could have it as a small 'hid away'/study.

Shane and Clare shared a room at the end of the hall. Eve and Michael also shared at the other rooms next to them have been redecorated into joining bathrooms and storage or in Eve's case a big walk in wardrobe and a new bedroom for Mia. The old bathroom had been ripped out and replayed by a small, but no to small, guest room. Because everyone was earning more but didn't want to leave or move the put money into redecorating the house. They didn't do the work, the Boys just paid the Girls decided and told the builders/ decorators what to do. It finished about 9 months ago, the house was now more inviting. The living room has been refurbished with a L shaped sofa under the window with matching corner chairs all Black (Eve's choice DUH!) the TV was still there but moved up top of the mantel piece. 4 small shelves eater side held the game consoles a new Music station complete with around the house surround system. Under the top shelves held all there Games, DVD, and Music collections. The walls wear a light cream colour but the feature wall was a creamy chocolate brown colour. the stairs have been re-painted and re-carpeted. Into the Kitchen, nothing much about the kitchen apart from all the counters have been refurbished and a new stove lit up the old store room has been pushed back replaced with a new dinning area. the new store room has proper lighting and 2 fridges, one labelled HUMAN! and the second labelled VAMP!. As a gift from Ameile for Clare's 21st they now have matching and non-clipped plates, bowls and dishes, Also new cook wear pots and pans with shiny cutlery. made to look like silver but for Mike's sake.

All the doors in the house are new and stronger than before, so when Shane strops off it's quiet really loud. The outside has received as much attention as the inside, The wood had been replaced in some places, but all in a new yellow cream. A new addition to the porch is a swinging Chair next to, pinned to the wall was the founders symbol . The garden has a new white fence post surrounding all around, rose bushes lined the path to the front door with big oak tree's either side. the back garden has a big brick wall surrounding it, with a new decking, complete with BBQ, table and chairs. a new climbing frame was situated in the fare left hand corner. Oliver very kindly -after Eve's persuasion- has paid for a gardener to come in every fortnight to keep the place looking great.

Not only the house has received a makeover but the people who live within. Shane has got the 'shag' chopped (don't cry just yet ;) ) only a little to show more facial muscle, he's still the same, but for work he wears a suit but no tie, weekend he wears the same old baggy jeans and faded tops he's still about 6'5. Clare's 'developed' if you get me. she's taller but only a little about 5'6 now, her hair (when down) is about mid back and had dark red highlights within the layers, Eve made her get. she still wears jeans and straps tops, she does have a nice new wardrobe with new shoes, trainers, dresses, jeans, tops and accessories.

Eve is about 5'6 the same height as Clare, her hair stripped of dye is a natural light brown flowing down to the middle of her back, she's a very sophisticated woman. She's really become her own. Michael is still Mike. His golden hair is short swept now falling just beyond his ears making his eyes stand out more. Now he owns the shop- like Shane- he wear's suits all week with jeans and light shirts on weekends. He still dreams in music.

Myrin still mad as ever and still lives in the 'spiders trap'. But since everything has happened Clare had taken a lot of work from Amiel in the form of helping run the town. this has brought, everyone closer, everyone is open about everything, Amiel is no longer an ice queen to Clare but to everyone else she seems the same. Clare feels like Morganville has brought her a new family.

The biggest change would have to be Clare becoming a vampire. Only a short time ago but she's settling in better than ever.


	2. Finding something new

Clare walked round her study rocking Mia to sleep. Mia was Hannah Morrel and Richard Morrel's little child, Clare loves to baby sit.

Mia wasn't crying, her little hands curled in Clare's hair that lay curling around her shoulders. Shane should be home soon and they could go shopping but till then Mia had to have a nap, otherwise she gets real cranky. Clare kept rocking her arms, without knowing it Clare started to sing to Mia.

So lately, I've been wonderin Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all And between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own [Chorus:] If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go And maybe, I'll find out The way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you [Chorus] Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time [Chorus] If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go Clare finished softly singing to Mia who had finally fallen asleep. She didn't realise Shane stood in the doorway. 'That was beautiful, I had no idea you could sing' he said quietly as Clare walked past him with Mia to put her in bed.

'you have to say that you're my boyfriend' Clare muttered softly walking past him toward Mia's room.

Shane looked like he wanted to laugh, 'Clare, in all honestly you have a good voice on you.'

Clare put Mia in bed and covered her with a blanket 'Really? I don't believe you'

Shane closed Mia's bedroom door as they walked down to the lounge. 'Well I'll just have to prove you wrong'

Clare faced him, 'really? and how do you plan on doing that?'

'Sing, sing for me, Michael and Eve when they get back, I hear you sometimes up in your office, in the shower and when you sing to Mia, your voice is beautiful.' Shane stood triumphant.

Clare heaved a sigh 'I only ever sing because I get bored, or its stuck in my head'

Shane moved to enclose the gap between them, he smiled down at his wife, 'I love you Clare'

Clare smiled up at him, 'as I love you to.'

'know all we have to do is wait for Eve and Michael to get back. Shane smiled witch made Clare blush.

'great' was all Clare said before reaching up to kiss Him.


	3. My favourate song

5 Days later, everyone was home and life was back to normal. Shane hadn't forced Clare into singing for Michael and Eve, actually Clare thought he had forgotten about it. She was up in her study, she had the radio on lightly in the background. Clare was caught up in her work, she had the house Bills to get through, Mia's nursery application. Clare had offered to take on all paper work from everyone, otherwise it never got done. She had Michael, Shane and Eve's bills, stock check, you name it Clare had it on her desk. She had a in tray and a out try, it was her day off and she was stuck behind a desk working her ass off to keep everyone happy. It didn't bother Clare, she liked running things, she kept the house in check, Michael and Shane wear always at work and at weekend doing something vitally important. Like fixing things or video games. Eve worked 9-5 but most of her time was taken by Mia. If it took weight off everyone else, Clare was quiet alright taking that weight, she could. Clare always kept the door open so she still felt like one of the household when she was up here for hours. She could hear people yelling for her with the door open. She only closed it when she wasn't there or she was sorting very important business, i.e.: Vamps business.

Mr know it allWell ya think you know it allBut ya don't know a thing at allAin't it something y'allWhen somebody tells you something bout youThink that they know you more than you doSo you take it down another pill to swallowMr bring me downWell ya like to bring me down don't yaBut I ain't laying down, babyI ain't going downCan't nobody tell me how it's gonna beNobody gonna make a fool out of meBaby you should know that I lead not follow[Chorus]Oh you think that you know me, know meThat's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonelyCause baby you don't know a thing about meYou don't know a thing about meYou ain't got the right to tell meWhen and where to go, no right to tell meActing like you own me latelyYeah baby you don't know a thing about meYou don't know a thing about meMr play your gamesOnly got yourself to blameWhen you want me back againBut I ain't falling back againCause I'm living my truth without your liesLet's be clear baby this is goodbyeI ain't coming back tomorrow

Clare found herself singing along to her new favourite song by Kelly Clarkson. it all. She didn't told back trying to be quiet, she turned the radio up and sung her heart out, not really caring who heard her. Rizzel Kicks played next and Clare couldn't help it, she kept singing, all work forgot as she started to move her feet. The beat was driving the blood around her veins. She felt the beat, the base, a huge smile appeared across her face, she love to sing. She's felt like this before, but no wear near much joy from really feeling the music. God it felt good.

Clare Kept singing maybe 4 or 5 songs, after that she still felt amazing but there was work to be done, Singing could wait. It always waited.


	4. All my heart, always

Shane's Pov:

I sat in the kitchen, Clare was upstairs with Mia, she was always baby sitting Mia. It's been hard on out relationship, Clare becoming a vampire and all that but we got through it, well Clare thinks we have.

Just her being the one thing I hate, she's not human, she has no heart beat. don't get me wrong she's done so much for us, the house, the work, the town but she's not who I feel inlove with. When I lie next to her she's cold, heartless monster.

Me and Eve are the only Human's, breathing, eating, heart beating people left in this house. Sometimes that gets to much for both of us. One day I think it was last week some when Me and Eve where home alone, both Michael and Clare had to attend Vamp business. There was a lot of vamp things to sort out and Clare phoned about 11pm telling us they wont be home till tomorrow morning at the earliest, well I took that opportunity to spend time with the one human left here.

We talked for hours, then that led to kissing, then that got more passionate, then we ended up having sex quiet a lot during the early hours of the morning. I didn't feel bad I still don't, it felt so good to have someone panting, sweating and feel there heart beat, it felt so right to have her heat on me when I woke. We decided it was best not to tell anyone, it would only hurt Michael and Clare. As much as I feel for Eve and think I'm falling for her I'm still with Clare. every time Clare and Michael left for vamp business or work me and Eve would appreciate each other.

In the last 8 days me and Eve have spent 6 of those nights, early mornings together. It felt so right. Eve had my heart wrapped round her pinkie figure.


	5. Karaoke

After about two weeks after Shane had told me he was going to prove me wrong about my voice, nothing has really happened. Well that's what I thought anyways.

'Michael?' Eve called through the house.

'what you want?' was his reply as he dug into a sandwich.

Shane came through the Kitchen doors with a smile a Chester cat would be proud of. Clare and Michael looked at him.

'what does Eve want?' Michael asked

'Oh just to help set something up' Shane smiled, Michael existed the kitchen leaving Shane and Clare alone.

'well you gonna tell me what the big fuss is in the lounge?' Clare asked walking around the island towards Shane as seductively as she could, she swayed her hips and looked at him through her lashes. She new very well this was Shane's weakness.

Shane gulped, taking in her hips and eyes, he struggled to talk. '.umm…oh right well I'm not going to tell you that'

Clare walked over and ran her red painted fingernails along his chest, his breathing increasing and it took all he had to resist. 'I think you are' Clare replied in a 'bedroom voice'.

Shane closed his eyes trying to control himself as his wife, the master of seduction, wanted her way, 'umm…umm…-' He was cut off by Eve yelling through the house.

'IT'S READY'

Shane opened his eyes and laid them on his wife. I sly smile overcome his face, he picked her up bridle style and carried her through to the lounge wear Eve and Michael stood next to a brand new karaoke machine.

Clare groaned 'I thought you'd forgotten about that' She complained as Shane set her down.

Shane's face lit up 'not a chance, Morganville don't have a karaoke machine so we had to order one from china.'

'I wanna go 1st' Eve announced.

Michael, Shane and Clare rolled there eyes and took there seats as Eve murdered a good song.

I turns out Eve's not that bad for a karaoke singer. Michael went next and stool the stage with 'Bruno Mars- Just the way you are'. Shane refused to participate so Clare was up next.

'I don't know what song to sing?' Clare said as she got up to the Mic.

'I have the perfect song, it's a little challenging but I think your up to it' Michael suggested Whitney Huston - I will always love you. Clare aimed the song at Shane of Corse.

If I Should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go But I know I'll think of you every step of the way And I... Will always Love you, oohh Will always Love you You My darling you Mmm-mm Bittersweet Memories That is all I'm taking with me So good-bye Please don't cry We both know I'm not what you You need And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you You, ooh _[Instrumental / Sax solo]_I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of And I wish you joy and happiness But above all this I wish you love And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you _[Repeat]_I, I will always love You... You Darling I love you I'll always I'll always Love You.. Oooh Ooohhh

After Clare had finished Eve was in tears and Michael looked close. Shane got up, picked Clare up and spun her around the room. Whispering 'I love you' into her ear.

Eve convinced Shane to sing so he decided on 'Ed Sheeran - You need me, I don't need you' Clare loved this song and Shane took it and owned it. After Michael and Shane sung Rizzel Kicks - Down with the trumpets.' safe to say they wear entertaining. They sung and Danced witch was funny to watch.

Eve took over the mic again and sun 'What makes you beautiful- One direction' brilliant song. The mic finally came around to Clare again and Shane picked out the song, something more upbeat…

'Perfect!' Shane concluded as he picked Clare's song, 'Lady GaGa - You and I.'

After more singing and duets, The boys pulled out the beer and the girls got there wine. Or in Clare's case a lemonade shandy, she wasn't a fan of the booze. Everyone ended up drunk and just having a laugh. Eve fell asleep in Michaels embrace, Clare was slowly drifting off. Shane took one look, nodded goodnight to Michael, picked Clare up and headed up stairs.

Shane couldn't get Clare's voice out of his head. He heard Michael walking up stairs. He put Clare down and tucked her in. He headed out to the hall wear Michael was just emerging from his room.

'Beer?' Shane asked

Michael nodded, closing the door and following Shane down the stairs to the Lounge.

'I think we should ask Olly, if Clare could perform at common grounds?' Shane suggested.

Michael looked at him, 'why?'

Shane rolled his eyes, 'well aint it obvious, she's got an amazing voice and you sore her face, she's at her happiest when she's singing, I think It would be a good idea' Shane finished passing a beer over to Michael.

'well that's true, I've heard her before, but I don't think she's got enough confidence to do it.' Michael sighed.

Shane looked at him for a minute, 'you don't know her like I do mate, she's got all the confidence she needs, she just needs someone with her.'

Michael looked up at Shane, 'you want me to perform with her?' he asked, Excitement clear in his face.

Shane smiled and lent back in his seat. 'Well duh!'

Michael looked like he was going to jump up and down like Eve, 'I would love to mate, up on the stage, I could play wile she sings, duet with her, maybe sneak a few of my songs in there.'

Shane smiled 'well to better start practicing, I'm gonna book it for next Friday night, so you have 6 days.'

Michael was lost in his dreams of performing again. 'I can't wait.' was all he said. Shane took that as his queue to leave Mike alone with his thoughts. Shane worked his way back to his Amazing, talented wife in bed.

Even though Shane and Eve where going at it, Shane still felt a lot for Clare, he still loved to see her Smile. The only draw back she didn't have heart to be his.


	6. in a week

**Why hello there... it's been a wile hasent it. Well there's some hard times ahead but may a new love rise? x**

* * *

><p>CPOV:<p>

a lot of things can go wrong I a week. I was going to perform at common grounds but after some consideration to the songs I prepared I decided against it. Oliver of course was not happy, he said if I ever wanted to perform again I have to work at common grounds, part time, for a few month. I don't know if I'll ever want to perform again but it's nice to have to opportunity.

I suppose it was coming really, what does a hot, sexy man like Shane see in me, a small, brainy geek. Nothing apparently because he see's right to cheat on me then rub it in my face. What makes it all worse if he did it with my best friend and his best friends girl.

Yes that's correct, Shane and Eve where having an affair, I say where Michael soon found out and booted there ass's out the door classifying there 'dumped' so there going it alone but there staying together. Now I know what you're thinking me and Michael? Well no, not that I don't love the guy I do, but I love him as a big brother and he loves me the same. He's actually been talking to a girl over the last two days, she's vamp of course.

Me, well I have him, and I have my family. Amile, Myrin and strangely enough Oliver. I think somehow its been coming for a few month now, well ever since I became vampire myself. It's alright actually, I have so much more time to learn everything there is to learn. It wasn't an accident or a attack as you would have thought, no I simply was talking with Myrin one day about being a vamp, it has its ups, like the time, speed bla bla, but it has its downs, blood drinking, never ending life bla bla. But after weighing out the negative against the positive and seeing my relationship with Shane was going no where, to be honest he was dragging me down, it was the best damn thing I ever did. Myrin created me, meaning he can find me wherever I am, he knows my moods, he feels what I feel and I the same.

Me and Myrin have become extremely close over this, when I was created I had to stay with him for a few days. It was like a long sleepover. We stayed up late, watched films, talked, sung, drank hot chocolate and shared secrets. I recon in another life, Myrin could have been my Best friend, but in this life ,and how ever long it shall be now, I think we where made for each other.

Michael's POV:

So it's Thursday, it's now been 6 days since everything went wrong. Eve and Shane, I really should have seen that, after being the only human people left in the house hold they where bound to confined in each other. Me and Clare, where crushed but we got back on our feet. She spends most of her day at Myrin's. after he made her, and she's adamant it was her idea, they're inseparable. I've seen the way he looks at her, it's pure love, he loves her for her, they're made for each other but she can't see it. Don't get me wrong I love the girl, but as a sister and that's all she'll ever be to me.

I've been occupying my days with music and Amile. Clare does a lot for the town and Myrin never leaves her side, but I get bored these days all alone in this house so some days I would accompany her and Myrin up to Vamp town and leaned a hand anyway how. that's where I met Lucy. She's great, we talk all the time, we can really relate, she's vamp to so that just makes it so much easier. I think things could really hit off for us. Clare keeps telling me they will.

Clare, she's strong that girl. Not even a break-up can pull a single tear from her. She stood tall and firm. She doesn't know it but she's my rock. Without her I wouldn't have been able to throw Eve and Shane out of here. I wouldn't have been strong enough to get up each day but she did, she never failed to get up. Clare became a vampire at 23, Myrin being only physically 25 was perfect for them to. I think without Myrin Clare wouldn't have got throw, he gave her purpose. She had to get up to work, to earn money to put food in our mouths. We don't technically need food anymore but it's still nice to have a coke, or a proper meal sometimes. It reminds me we're still human sort of.

She's in love with him, she just wont admit it to herself. She can't stop talking about Him to me or Amile. Amile and I have both noticed it. Amile had changed so much since Clare became a vampire. Well I don't think she changed as such just opened up more to Clare. Her and Clare you would mistake for mother and daughter any day.

When Clare gave up the gig for Common grounds, it wasn't a shock as such all her song where about Love and friendship. They where truly beautiful but not at this time. I think she could use her pain, because I know she has pain, she may smile but everything can get to her sometimes. Its me or Myrin who picks up the pieces, she could use this as an opportunity to write. All her pain, her break downs all into writing. She has and amazing voice and I know she could sing something challenging.

-Myrin's Pov:

My darling Clare is just arriving, I've been weighting her arrival all day. That girl is my existence, I created her, I feel what she feels, I can trace her, I wish I could do so much more. I, Lord Myrin of Wales am truly and totally in love with Clare Danvers.

Here she comes, I can sense her mood as soon as she walks in. she's sad, close to crying. All I want to do is run to her, hold her so tight and tell her its going to be okay, I'm never going to let her go. But I can't, I couldn't ruin what we have already.

She walks into the lab, a mess it is today. I glance up from the battered copy of Twilight I am reading, what I see I've only seen once before. Clare, had red puffy eyes, un-brushed hair, a over sized jumper, on closer inspection terns out to be one of mine, baggy jogging bottoms fraying at the bottom from the shortness of her cute legs, she slings her bag into the corner and places her car keys in the small dish. I only ever got that dish because she said she liked it when we went shopping once.

No make-up, natural beauty but still so damaged. She runs a hand through her tangled hair, 'hey Myrin' she says in a horse, hushed voice like she's been screaming for hours.

I place my book on the coffee table, my glasses neatly on top 'Clare, what's wrong?' I say standing.

She looks at me, nothing but pain filling her beautiful green eyes. 'nothing' she tells me.

I walk towards her concern acing my body 'Clare, please what's wrong?'

She looks me long and hard in the eye 'oh Myrin' she says before falling to the floor, I catch her unconscious body before it falls.

_2 hours later 1945pm._

At first I didn't want to move, I had the love of my life in my arms at long last, unconscious maybe but still. I walked through to my chambers and placed her in my bed. I covered her body in the duvet she made me buy so long ago. I resisted the chance to sit and watch as my beauty slept but I had to find out why she came to me so distraught and more to the paint why she passed out.

I walked through to the lab, I called Michael, Amile and Oliver. As much as I hate him, him and Clare have become quiet close despite there differences. They all arrived at once, concern for Clare was vivid on all there faces.

Michael was first to speak 'Myrin what happened? where's Clare?'

Him and Clare are like brother and Sister he would risk his own life to protect her as would she to him. I was not jealous of Michael, his and Clare's relationship was nothing more that family and I want to be so much more for Clare, well I still do. After relaying the story from when Clare collapse to when I placed her in my bed they all demanded to see her.

I walked first into the room, zooming to her side at once, she was still out of it. I took her small hand in mine, 'Clare, Clare, Clare?' I called her name, she was slowly coming around.

A flutter of her beautiful eyes and she was looking strait at me, I smiled down at her, I watched as something clicked. Her eyes filled up with tears, he small hand was now tight around mine, she sat up straight in bed her other hand covering her mouth. She looked at me straight in the eye, I could feel she was no longer sad she was dying inside, something terrible must have happened, she felt discussed, horrified and the strongest feeling there, the one feeling that made me worry more she felt so scared. The tears started to poor out of her eyes. I didn't hesitate. I pulled her small frame into my arms. I sat on the bed with her, rocking her slowly as her sobs erupted her body. Michael climbed on the bed with taking her other hand, she held on to us like she was drowning. Amile and Oliver had left the room, properly for .

I kept her in my arms the whole night, she kept crying nothing heavy anymore but she was in so much pain, she was so scared I wanted to take It all from her. Michael had left to go collect his guitar, he said it calms her when she has nightmares, or had a 'bad' day. Amile and Oliver left to get .

Michael returned with his guitar, I still hadn't loves, Clare was still in my protective arms. He played quietly on the corner, her crying soon stopped replaced with small whimpers every now and again. was here now talking with Amile and Oliver. Clare had drifted off into a calm sleep. Michael had fallen asleep in the Chair.

All to soon was the peace interrupted with wild screaming, Clare was having a nightmare, nothing but screaming and thrashing around. It took all I had to keep her under control. It broke me heart. She opened her eyes and a fresh set of hysterics erupted from within her. came towards her with something in a syringe, 'NO! please, NO! Myrin don't let them put that in me, please NO! Myrin please' she begged pure fear coursing through her veins.

'Hold her down Myrin this will help her sleep' told me, it took everything I had to told her down as she screamed and begged her finally injected her with something to help her sleep. Silent tears rolled down my checks, she calmed almost immediately, 'don't leave me' she whispered

'never' I told her before unconsciousness over took her again her small hand releasing pressure but not completely. Michael helped me put her in bed, but I was determined to keep my promise, I placed the cover over her still body, Amile and Oliver had dragged the big sofa in here, Michael had sat back down in his chair softy strumming his guitar, I softly and carefully laid down next to my Clare, resting her head on my chest and intertwining her small fingers with my own.

It was perfect, but there was so much more to come, something had happened something bad and I was going to get to the bottom of it, and destroy whoever or whatever hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>soo Myrin all protective? com'on we al sore it coming, but can Clare mirror his feelings? will he help her through her troubles? what happens when the truth comes out? what is the truth? <em>**

**_keep reading you'll find out, aventuly. ;) _**


End file.
